


Hold me closer, tighter

by sssunshinebreeze



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Asta Whump (Black Clover), Blood, Caretaker Finral Roulacase, Caretaker Langris Vaude, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Sickfic, Vomiting, Whump, Yuno Whump (Black Clover), curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssunshinebreeze/pseuds/sssunshinebreeze
Summary: Asta, Yuno, Finral, and Langris are tasked with special mission to help out Spade Kingdom after the devil invasion due to the nature of their magics and power combinations. It was supposed to run smoothly.... except it doesn't.Can they survive being snowed in somewhere far away, while two of them get really sick from a curse?As mentioned above in tags:TW: UnderageCW: Blood, vomiting, and incest
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover), Asta/Yuno/Finral Roulacase/Langris Vaude, Finral Roulacase/Langris Vaude
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Hold me closer, tighter

**Author's Note:**

> I made this because I NEED MY WHUMP FOOD IN BLACK CLOVER but since no one's making it (specifically to my taste) so I'm cooking one myself ig *shrugs*
> 
> updating might take forever, but if you don't mind, you're welcome to the ride.
> 
> English is not my first language, so if you find the word choice is a bit weird, well, there ya go.
> 
> Enjoy!

“That’s the last of em!”

Asta waves his hand up in Finral and Langris’ direction. On a clear midday, it’s hard not to stare at an arm so pitch black it doesn’t seem to absorb any light, nor at the bloody red veins that match the boy’s right eye. But even with horns and slightly protruding fang, his honest determined smile is as bright as it always has been. A constant reminder that despite his appearance, he’s still a boy dreaming of the Magic King position.

That, and also the fact that this boy seems like he has an infinite amount of stamina, added with how he’s always at the top of his lungs when reporting to his assigned team for the mission. His childhood friend and rival, who happens to be in the same team doesn’t seem to mind, though. If anything, Yuno is outwardly smiling in Asta’s presence, even seeming really loosen up despite Spade invasion just last week. There’s a glint of mischievousness and childishness, something that Langris notices not even Mimosa and Klaus can pull out from him.

“Area clear.” Yuno reports formally to Finral and Langris.

Not feeling like looking into someone else’s relationship, Langris opts to nod, acknowledging the report, to which the duo mages fistbumps. As the two eventually slip into the argument of who fought more demons, he walks to his older brother’s side and leans just slightly, whispering under his breath while eyeing their two juniors.

“They’re seriously enjoying this aren’t they?”

Finral laughs, “I’d bet they’re keeping tally for this, but I’m surprised that Yuno-kun isn’t bothered by that tall guy acting as Golden Dawn vice captain temporarily.”

Langris rolls his eyes and sighs, “He was, but our captains made it clear that we need these two on the field. They’re still recovering in Clover and there needs to be someone supervising us here in Spade from each brigade, it only makes sense,” Langris shrugs, “If anything I’m amazed Alecdora and your vice captain are working pretty well.”

Langris hasn’t fully looked at his brother until he hears a snort from Finral. Langris turns to have a good look, only to find Finral trying so hard to hold back his laugh. Langris is already cocking an eyebrow, but something within him feels warm and fuzzy.

Finral hasn’t always been honest with his expression around Langris other than fear and hopelessness, and he doesn’t blame him for that. Langris had been anything but nice to his brother, and it took the whole elves fiasco for things to settle down between them. Langris regrets that misunderstanding made their whole relationship murky, but he was young and their parents didn’t even try to get them along, obviously playing favorites. In the end, they’re both hurting.

But catching Finral laugh again warms his chest, giving hope that anything between them is finally salvageable. His brother may always have been posed as inferior by his parents, up to the point they both believed that themselves. But Finral has always been a great older brother possible in the Vaude household. He cares for Langris, and the one time he convinced him to sneak out to a huge celebration on the streets, Langris got to taste a cheap but really tasty cherry cheesecake they split to half that day. It’s not as good as confectionary the Vaudes always visit for deserts, but the joy, the thrill,

_ His brother’s wide smile as he holds Langris’ hand firmly so they won’t get separated, _

He can only thank fate that right now, he can witness Finral smiling and laughing freely again, like that time.

“Hahaha… you didn’t see it? I think Nacht-san and Alecdora-san were literally being passive-aggressive towards each other, kinda funny if you ask me.”

Langris snickers, “Oho? I get to have something against that Vangeance worshipper guy? Now that’s something I wanna hear back in Spade HQ.”

“Well then,” Finral places his hand on Langris’ shoulder, “we should totally get to the next one, maybe we’ll get to close up more rips today and come back before dark.”

Finral’s handsome face is really close right now he can feel his brother’s faint breath. Langris is sure his cheeks are very flushed right now, but they really don’t have time to mess around.

Not like he has time to mess up the healing connection with his brother, anyway. Whatever this feeling is, it’s not something to ever be talked about. More than the fact that they’re brothers… he’s hurt Finral. He doesn’t even deserve to fantasize of something he himself burnt the bridge long ago.

And so as Langris calls out to Asta and Yuno to move to the next position… he buries those feelings deep down, once again.

\---

Asta isn’t really sure why, but his gut feeling is telling him something’s wrong with this rip. Liebe seems to be on the same side as him as the demon walks to his side, whispering that he’s feeling a bit squeaky.

This dimension rip to the underworld is pretty much the same like the other ones they already closed. Ever since the Dark Triad battle ended, Spade Kingdom reported dozens of interdimensional rips that spit out insect-like mindless demons throughout the kingdom, mostly expanding southwards. This is where Asta, Yuno, Finral and Langris are needed.

The work is simple, Asta and Yuno have to create a combo that allows their opposite power to balance out and mold into a huge sword they wield together. The very sword they accidentally figured out in their battle against Dark Triad, “Blessing of Bishamonten”, radiates mana and anti-magic in every cut. The sword can cut through everything, making them invincible to opponents. Their job is to destroy the core of the rip and mindless demons coming out of it with their sword. Finral and Langris, with their own combination magic, will stimulate fabric of space to heal itself, closing the rip for good.

Even by looking at their terrain and small ant-like demons surrounding the rip, Asta still can’t shake the feeling of oddness. Even his ki isn’t picking up on anything except that snow storm is coming again. He looks over to Yuno, hoping to somehow find the answer.

Asta may have parted with Yuno ever since they entered Magic Knight squads, but that doesn’t change the fact that they grew up together. He has seen Yuno evolve from the crybaby tagging along behind him to the cool confident vice captain he is today. Well, maybe not for “today”, but technically he still is after this mission is done.

From leading Yuno to adventures in Hage, to desperately chasing behind his magic talents, to finally on equal footing, time surely has gone by. Yuno is a crybaby no more, he’s a strong and confident Golden Dawn mage now. Asta couldn’t ask for a better rival than someone who pulls the best out of him.

But some things never change and sometimes, they are things only people really close to each other can pick up. Sometimes, only he who grew up with Yuno can spot and not even anyone on Golden Dawn, not even Mimosa nor Klaus can.

People rarely notice when Yuno isn’t sure or hesitant until he’s visibly panicking and this rarely happens as Yuno gets older. But Asta knows from the soft lines of slowly furrowing eyebrows, eye movements more frantic than usual, Yuno is worried. It’s even more obvious when his wind spirit is shivering, and instead of pushing Bell away, Yuno’s eyes search in every direction to sense anything.

“Yuno, I think we should-”

Asta swears he has checked everything, doing it according to plan and just like everything they did before. So why didn’t he sense ki from a disfigured demon, twice the human size walking out of that rip?

He only remembers the split second when the limping demon dashed to where Finral stands, clawing with its long sharp nails, aiming at the spatial mage’s chest. Because the next thing he sees is a flash of wind magic and anti-magic, both Asta and Yuno wielding the sword protectively in front of Finral and Langris.

Asta senses both mages are surprised by the turn of events. There’s lingering shock, but also relief and hint of gratitude flowing in their ki. His focus doesn’t waver, but Asta’s glad his senior mage is alright. Finral is a hardworking mage despite his insecurities and Asta would count on him in a heartbeat, like he always does.

It’s instinct from there on, pushing the demon back with the sword, switching between forms and tactics. Langris sneaks attacks while Finral covers them, moving them efficiently to strategic places. Asta would count his whole life on him, but seeing Finral improve even more than his Heart Kingdom’s training progress, in just a week after Spade invasion? He can’t help but be impressed.

Liebe and Nacht’s devils mentioned that smaller insect-like demons usually coming out of these rips are mindless low level ones. The one they’re fighting now though, takes on a humanoid form, just like their more intelligent counterparts. Asta is starting to think that this demon may be among more conscious devils like Liebe and others they fought before. He did reach out to hurt Finral before, right? But something about it still doesn’t sit right with him.

“Asta, this one’s weird, it doesn’t seem coherent but is very strong and aims very well. We have to be careful.”

Even Yuno thinks so too, so what is this thing anyway?

“Liebe, have you met this kind in the underworld before?”

Liebe in his shrinked form whips his head, “I’ve heard of them but never seen one myself. They’re imperfect beings created from Underworld's imbalance of power. They’re rare, but ever since Lucifero made contracts with humans they just appear a lot more.”

“How do you think we should approach it?”, Asta asks back.

“Best would be destroying its core, just like devils.”

The two mages nod. Yuno takes on his spirit of zephyr form as Asta himself takes on his black divider. Taking on the knowledge gained from past battles and information from Nacht and Liebe, the two heads at top speed, aiming to cut off the devil’s limbs. Successful, the two change onto their full form and strikes form opposing sides as the finishing move.

The two are almost successful with their final strike, just as the devil hands regrow and move faster than the human mind can fathom, clawing at Asta and Yuno in its defense. The two manage to move away, Finral’s magic teleporting them before any fatal consequence could occur. But even then, not even Asta’s ki and reflexes are fast enough to dodge the nail scratch grazing both his and Yuno’s torso.

“Asta-kun, Yuno-kun, are you two hurt?”

Asta shakes his head at his senior in Black Bulls, knowing the scratch is superficial with only very little blood trickling.

“I’ll be fine, Yuno?”

“This is nothing,” Yuno says as he looks over at Langris.

Langris joins them as he glides backward to avoid the demon swinging its claws, “Are you two sure?” 

Asta notices the way Langris and Finral’s ki show concern, but all four of them know they need to put the final blow to finish this. So Asta gives them his determined smile, showing them he has no intention of giving up.

“Let’s end this!”

\---

Finral wipes his own sweat, looking at the dishes he did. There weren’t many to begin with, but it was surprising for the base to look relatively clean for an abandoned one. He wonders if this is the same case with what Ralph reported, Spade resistance using old bases to reside temporarily.

He’ll have to ask when they get back, because it seems pretty recent. Not much dust accumulated on surfaces. Some packaged dried meats date to only a few months ago with no signs of molding. The plates, mugs and other kitchenware are stored neat in a drawer, hence why he and Langris only needed to wash them a bit before dinner.

“Nii-san, I’m done cleaning the table.”

Finral looks behind his shoulder to find his brother peeking into the kitchen. He wipes his hand over the cloth they found still clean in a room’s drawer, moving to the side a bit so Langris can wash his hands.

“Asta and Yuno?”

“Going to find some place to rest in the north wing, said it was spacious and only needed a little dusting.”

Finral shifts his gaze from his brother to the huge window in the kitchen, giving him a view of the ever growing snow storm. They’re on the edge of the biggest kingdom in the continent, it’s not hard to spot Grand Magic Zone from just sitting on the window sill, which he decides to do. The fact that even part of Spade border is affected by the huge mana would be fascinating, if not for how cold the kingdom already is even in furthest parts of it. They were lucky it hadn’t snowed too hard on their way here. They had to rely on Asta’s childhood friend just getting here, as Yuno’s the only one who can tell cardinal directions with his wind magic.

“Say Langris, are the boys okay? That demon did give them some sort of blackish scratch, I’m worried it might be a curse or something.” Finral asks as he looks at his brother, seating himself on the sill beside Finral.

Langris cocks his head, lines forming on his forehead. He’s facing out the window, but those turquoise eyes are rapidly searching for an answer no bead of snow can give. Finral catches the way his younger brother fidgets, his body swaying back and forth.

“They’re fine so far, no symptoms or anything, it’s just…”

Langris looks down on his still fidgeting hands, eyebrows even more scrunched. Finral finds the rare chance Langris is honest in his expression cute. It feels like that one winter back in Vaude household, when he convinced his brother to sneak out to a festival. His little brother was so worried, his hands were literally trembling. He had to take those smaller hands in his own to drag him around. But he was glad those hands stopped shaking in his hold.

“I, uh... was worried about Nii-san. You almost took a strike to the chest,” Langris mumbles low under his breath, just enough that his big brother barely hears it.

“You could’ve… you know…”

That statement stuns Finral. Their relationship is getting better, he’s glad he and Langris can initiate conversation without anyone wanting to escape the situation immediately. They’re comfortable enough to throw banters here and there, but rarely concern themselves with each other’s safety. Last time they did was Spade invasion, but they were too out of it with injuries and depleted mana to comprehend what it meant. It took a few days to settle in his brain, but by the time they meet, his brother was dancing around the topic, so Finral decided not to push further.

Right now though, they’re both fully sober and conscious to understand the weight of this conversation. Langris outwardly told him he’s worried about Finral. And so as the older brother, Finral prays to whatever divine is up there, that up to this second, they had enough time to mend whatever broken between them. Because right now, he feels like taking a leap of faith.

Once more, just like he did when an elf possessed his brother, just like when they were little, he takes his brother’s hands in his. They haven’t initiated any physical contact since they’re on better terms, silent agreement to give each other time to heal and figure things out. But Finral is ready today, so he grips those hands firm and holds them steady. He leans closer to search for those blue green eyes and he doesn’t move away until they meet his gaze.

“I’m okay, Langris, see? Just scratches and scrapes, you’ve got them too and we’ve treated them with healing salves the Spade guys gave us.”

Finral takes one hand and holds it on his chest, letting his brother feel his still beating heart. There’s glimmer in those eyes as his brother gasps, lines on his forehead soften though not entirely. Finral lets him take it in for a moment, his thumb softly drawing circles on the back of Langris palm.

“I’m okay, Langris, and I’m not going anywhere. I promised I won’t abandon you again, didn’t I?”

Those strong turquoise eyes waver and Finral wastes no time to pull his brother into his arms. Finral waits as Langris tenses, before visibly relaxing into his embrace, burying into his warm chest. His fingers twist and play the locks of light brown hair, reminding him of that weird caramel topping on that cake they ate at the festival. His fingertips gently massage Langris' scalp as he combs through the silky soft hair.

For a moment, Finral lets his brother get used to this foreign expression. There’s still hesitation in the way Langris’ hands grip the hem of his tunic. That’s okay though, this much is enough, because holding his brother this close makes him feel… whole. Like finding a piece that he’s been looking for all along. It fills his stomach in warmth he doesn’t know how to explain, but it feels right.

Nothing prepares him though, for when Langris finally wraps his own arms around Finral tight. The act takes his breath away, especially as Langris nuzzles onto his chest. Warmth creeps up to his cheeks and his heart beats faster, he’s sure Langris can hear it. Langris mumbles again, and Finral feels like the world is spinning around him.

“Thank you, nii-san.”

Finral leans back just a little bit to see his brother’s face, finding them beet red. Not like he’s gonna pick on that, his own cheeks feel like burning. Langris is looking to the side, avoiding eye contact, while it takes Finral a moment before bashfully looking away himself. And yet, neither of their hands are retracted. Both are just as unrelenting to let go, no matter how awkward the situation has become.

And just as silence fills between them, something tugs in Finral to take the chance. A chance on something he repressed so long he actually forgot it existed. A chance on something so vile yet so alluring he doesn’t know what to do with it. And that chance lies on how beautiful Langris’ flushed face is, the way dim kitchen lighting reflects on his blue green eyes, and the small lips plump from Vaude’s balms.

It tugs harder when Langris shyly meets his eyes again.

_ Who is Finral to say no? _

His little brother’s lips are… soft. There’s a hint of soft peach taste from the balm, although mostly overpowered by the smell of cherries, his favourite flavor and scent. Those lips feel really nice though, awkwardly moving against his own. It’s not like Finral’s any better, he’s never made it to actually kissing the girls he flirted with. But Finral is surging with confidence right now and he’s taking the lead, moving his hand to pull Langris closer again.

Kissing his brother wasn’t supposed to feel good, to feel… right. Yet, he only wants to seize this moment, relishing in every last bit.

Panting is an understatement when they part. Both grip on each other’s shirt as they gasp for breath, as if they had been running for miles.

“Nii… hah…-san…”

Finral pulls him close again, this time he leans until their foreheads touch.

“Langris, I.. hah… I’m so sorry. I-”

His brother weakly shakes his head, enough to make his point clear but never pulling away from the touch.

“No, I… like that, nii-san.”

During all the twenty one years he lived with a brother, he admired Langris’ talent and hardwork. He never had the time to think thoroughly about the essence of his feelings with his little brother, because his inferiority and rough relationship with his father and Lilliane got the best of him. All he’d been doing was looking from afar and pitying himself. But the moment he finds his self worth while fighting along his loud junior, his feelings resurface a lot. He’d dream of how beautiful Langris is, how he wants to kiss those pouty lips until they smile. So he’d ask for missions, sometimes going around town to flirt with lots of girls. He’d distract himself until those feelings were repressed, pushed down until he eventually forgot it was ever there. With elves invasion and the Spade one, it’s easy to busy himself for the sake of everyone else. He even forgot about those feelings when he fought possessed Langris.

Finral never thought, in his twenty years of life with Langris, this such sinful feeling would ever be reciprocated. But he’s here and Langris explicitly said he likes this, he wants this. Who is he to deny?

“I love you, Langris.”

Finral plants a kiss on his brother’s forehead, smiling so wide he feels like an idiot. He cups Langris’ cheeks, pecking on those soft lips.

“Always have been.”

Langris eyes close, his lips curl upward and his expression is more lax. His brother nuzzles his cheek to Finral’s hand as he sighs in content.

“I love you too, nii-san. Always have been.”

This is it. Now that everything is clear, the broken has been mended and hearts bloom to something better, Finral wants to know more. He wants to know how, when, why, what Langris found within him to love. His heart yearns for answers to his denied connection.

A door, not too far from the kitchen banged open, jolts them from their position.

Their relationship isn’t something they’re ready to talk about nor explain to other people. Siblings love is not unheard of, but sibling or half-sibling marriage is only commonly practiced by royals in Clover. Very few nobles do so, cousin marriage is the closest nobles usually get. While it makes sense as they’re trying to preserve noble bloodlines, it’s even rarer between commoners and peasants, as they have no reason to. And so they can’t help scramble from their position, not wanti Asta nor Yuno to catch them like this.

Except, as they fumble to untangle their holds upon hearing hurried footsteps, they hear another door slammed open on the other side of the hall. Both still until they hear faint retching sounds from where the bathrooms would be.

They exchange looks in confusion, soon turning into worry as the retching and coughing continue for another minute, and another. Finral and Langris find themselves running to the toilet stalls, finding their junior mages in their own stalls, weakly gripping onto the porcelain as they throw up blood…. And more blood. And some more.

_ Oh no. _

**Author's Note:**

> Ah there ya go, wdyt?


End file.
